1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile apparatus including a function for updating a program incorporated therein. More particularly, the present invention relates to an update program for a facsimile apparatus. The facsimile apparatus has a compressed update program stored in the same memory in which programs to be updated are stored.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a typical facsimile apparatus, a program for controlling the operation thereof is stored in a rewritable non-volatile memory such as a flash memory. The facsimile apparatus may include a function of updating a stored program with a new program transmitted thereto from a remote facsimile apparatus or the like.
An example of a facsimile apparatus having the above-mentioned function is described in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 63-31367 (1988). The facsimile apparatus receives a procedure program, which is transmitted thereto from a remote location, via a communications line. The procedure program is then stored in a rewritable non-volatile memory (such as EEPROM) together with a communications procedure program which has been previously stored therein. However, this update method has a disadvantage in that a program used exclusively for updating programs is incorporated in the apparatus taking up valuable memory space. Accordingly, additional expensive non-volatile memory storage capacity is required for storing the update program.
As is well known in the field of information processing apparatuses such as computers, programs to be executed by the information processing apparatus can be stored in a compressed state. The compressed program is then decompressed when it is used. For example, a personal computer uses a real time decompression technique in which programs are stored, for example, on a hard disk in compressed form. When the program is to be used, it is retrieved from the hard drive, decompressed and stored in RAM. The program is then executed from RAM. Since the compress/decompress technique requires less hard disk area for storing a program than when the same programs are stored in an uncompressed state, this technique has been used to reduce the amount of storage space required. However, this still requires a relatively large amount of RAM to store the programs being executed.
Many techniques have been proposed for reducing the required memory capacity in personal computers. Facsimile apparatuses on the other hand typically have smaller memory capacities and normally do not need to update programs incorporated therein. Therefore, facsimile apparatuses are typically not provided with automatic program update means. Accordingly, no effective method has been proposed for providing such a function in facsimile apparatuses.